1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a function of displaying guidance information such as information on a state of the camera, a set operating condition, and operating members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most multifunctional single-lens reflex cameras display on their operating panels a shutter speed, an aperture, an exposure meter, and a set mode such as an AF mode or an AE mode. Photographers have had to read an instruction manual if they want to know detailed information of a mode to be used (such as a photographing procedure or a photography effect) when photographing (that is, image-taking) with an arbitrary photography mode.
Most cameras have operating buttons, on which or around which symbols, text, or drawings are indicated that represent functions of the operating buttons in a simple manner. However, it is difficult to understand use of the functions or photography effects only from such simplified symbols or the like.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-216106 proposes a camera including a display panel on an outer surface thereof, the display panel displaying operational guidance information to describe operating members or operating methods. This eliminates a photographer having to always carry an instruction manual, and allows him to easily know detailed use of various functions or photography effects obtained by the functions.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-250119 proposes a camera in which guidance information on a plurality of photography modes set in photography or functions of a main dial can be checked on a finder such that a photographer can learn operating methods in the same manner as in actual photography while viewing through the finder.
However, the camera proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-216106 cannot be operated in a mode of displaying the guidance information. Thus, it is impossible to actually make the camera operate, or set various modes or operating conditions while seeing the displayed guidance information.
The camera proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-250119 allows a photographer to see guidance information while viewing through a finder. However, a mode of displaying the guidance information in the finder and a mode of actually performing operations of the camera are different, thus it is impossible to actually make the camera operate, or set various modes or operating conditions while seeing the guidance information.
On the other hand, enabling the camera to be operated with the guidance information displayed makes it impossible to operate the operating members just for seeing the guidance information, and display of the guidance information on the operated operating member and operation of the camera corresponding to the operated operating member are both performed.
For example, even if guidance information is displayed when a midroll rewind button is operated, there is no use displaying the guidance information since the rewinding simultaneously starts.
The present invention has an object to provide a camera having a function of displaying guidance information, the camera allowing setting a state of the camera or an operating condition while seeing the guidance information, and preventing actual operation of the camera by an operating error.
In order to attain the above described object, a camera according to the invention includes:
a plurality of operating members which are operated to set states of the camera and operating conditions, or to cause the camera to perform operations;
a display unit which displays guidance information on the set state of the camera, the set operating condition, and the operating members; and
a control circuit which allows setting the state of the camera and the operating condition in accordance with operation of the operating member and prohibiting any image-taking operation, when the guidance information is displayed on the display unit.
In the above described invention, image-taking disabling operation in accordance with operation of the operating member may be prohibited, with the guidance information displayed on the display unit.
The xe2x80x9cimage-taking disabling operationxe2x80x9d refers to film rewinding or ejecting a film cartridge for a film camera, and refers to ejecting a removable memory for a digital camera. Powering off of the camera may be included.
In order to attain the above object, a camera according to the invention includes:
a plurality of operating members which are operated to set states of the camera and operating conditions, or to cause the camera to perform operations;
a display unit which displays guidance information on the set state of the camera, the set operating condition, and the operating members; and
a control circuit which allows setting the state of the camera and the operating condition in accordance with operation of the operating member and prohibiting any output operation of taken image information (for example, output of image information to a printer for printing images), when the guidance information is displayed on the display unit.
In each aspect of the invention, the camera has a guidance display switch which is operated to switch display/non-display of the guidance information on the display unit, and when an operating member which causes the camera to perform the image-taking operation, the image-taking disabling operation, or the output operation of taken image information together with the guidance display switch is operated, the image-taking operation, the image-taking disabling operation, or the output operation of the taken image information may be allowed, when the guidance information is displayed on the display unit.
Further, in order to attain the above object, a camera according to the invention includes:
a plurality of operating members which are operated to cause the camera to perform predetermined operations, the operating members including an printing operating member which causes a printer to perform printing operation; and
a control circuit which makes the camera perform operations in accordance with operations of predetermined operating members except at least the printing operation in accordance with an operation of the printing operating member, when guidance information is displayed on the operating members.
A detailed configuration of the CAMERA of the invention, the above and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the embodiments, described below.